Anthony Wiggle
Anthony is the blue Wiggle and the founding member of The Wiggles. Out of all The Wiggles, he's the only one who's stayed for all 25+ years they've been around. As such, the new generation wiggles sometimes refer to Anthony as a 'wise senior Wiggle' and he often calls them 'young' in return. Character Information Anthony is well known for being the Wiggle who's always hungry, and is also known for playing multiple instruments in the band such as the drums, trumpet, guitar, bagpipes, violin, tin whistle, kazoo and more recently; the banjo. The drums were Anthony's main instrument for a while but once the new generation came around, he became the main guitarist, but still plays the drums on occasion. In 1992, when the Wiggles first got their skivvies, Anthony was the Green Wiggle, although his shirt in Here Comes a Song is either light blue or aqua. He wore a short sleeved shirt. He wore green possibly due to his Irish heritage. From 1996 onward, he became blue because Dorothy was already green. He plays the guitar a lot now, instead of dancing but there are still songs like Do the Propeller!, Hot Potato, and Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) where he doesn't play the guitar nor any other instruments. Due to his limited vocal range, he is the only Wiggle of the current generation who doesn't sing. He does sing a verse or two in songs like I've Got My Glasses On! and Do the Skeleton Scat! but other than that, he never sings lead. Trivia *He is the oldest and only wiggle of the current generation who has been in all the videos. *He has only missed a few tours. *In the early TV Series, he has a room, but it recent TV Series it was removed for unknown reasons. *He is allergic to peanut butter in Surfer Jeff. *He is born 7 years before his wife, Miki. *In recent videos, Anthony is often seen barefooted as it is more comfortable for him. This was acknowledged in the Rubber Boots song and in Taking Off!. *He wears glasses in Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!. *In 1992, when the Wiggles first got their skivvies, Anthony originally wore a green short-sleeved shirt. In 1996, he decided to change to blue, since green became associated with Dorothy. *He eats eggs, sausages, potatoes, and buttered toast for breakfast. *In Manners, Dorothy mentions that he likes to eat brussel sprouts. *According to a recent interview with Jeff Fatt, Anthony originally did the sleeping gag, but later passed it onto Jeff because they both felt the gag suited him more. * He didn't speak in Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles. * His hair fell out during the Wiggle Fun Tour. Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1991 Category:Wiggle Members Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Aqua Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Former Cockroaches Category:Male Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Galleries Category:Short Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Singing Characters Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Drummers Category:Pianists Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Drivers Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters Category:Accordionists Category:Tubasits Category:Trumpeters Category:Violists Category:Series 9 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020